bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Sugar
|} Sugar - кавер Джеймса Маслоу, гитарист - Braxton Olita. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 pxthumb|left|300 px|Оригинал Слова I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down I need your loving, loving I need it now When I'm without you I'm something weak You got me begging, begging I'm on my knees I don't wanna be needing your love I just wanna be deep in your love And it's killing me when you're away Ooh baby, 'cause a bullet don't care where you are I just wanna be there where you are And I gotta get one little taste Sugar Yes please Won't you come and put in down on me Oh right here, 'cause I need Little love and little sympathy Yeah you show me good loving Make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life Sugar Yes please Won't you come and put it down on me My broken pieces You pick them up Don't leave me hanging, hanging Come give me some When I'm without ya I'm so insecure You are the one thing, one thing I'm living for I don't wanna be needing your love I just wanna be deep in your love And it's killing me when you're away Ooh baby, 'cause a bullet don't care where you are I just wanna be there where you are And I gotta get one little taste Sugar Yes please Won't you come and put in down on me Oh right here, 'cause I need Little love and little sympathy Yeah you show me good loving Make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life Sugar (Sugar) Yes please (Yes please) Won't you come and put it down on me Yeah, I want that red velvet I want that sugar sweet Don't let nobody touch it Unless that somebody is me I gotta be a man There ain't no other way 'Cause girl you're hotter than southern California bae I don't wanna play no games I don't gotta be afraid Don't give all that shy shit No make up on That's my Sugar Yes please Won't you come and put in down on me Oh right here, 'cause I need Little love and little sympathy Yeah you show me good loving Make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life (Yeah) Sugar (Sugar) Yes please (Yes please) Won't you come and put in down on me Sugar Yes please Won't you come and put in down on me Oh right here, 'cause I need Little love and little sympathy Yeah you show me good loving Make it alright Need a little sweetness in my life Sugar (Sugar) Yes please (Yes please) Won't you come and put in down on me Down on me down on me Ooh, ahaha Перевод Мне больно, детка, я разваливаюсь на части, Мне нужна твоя любовь, Нужна прямо сейчас. Когда тебя нет рядом, Я становлюсь слабее. Я умоляю тебя, умоляю, Стою на коленях. Я не хочу нуждаться в твоей любви, Я хочу чувствовать ее, И когда ты далеко, это убивает меня, О детка, пуля все равно настигнет тебя, Я просто хочу быть рядом с тобой, И я просто хочу попробовать - Сахар, Да, пожалуйста, Почему бы тебе не сделать мою жизнь слаще? Да, прямо здесь, потому что мне нужно Немного любви и немного участия, Да, покажи мне свою любовь, Сделай все правильно. Мне нужно немного сладкого, Сахара, Да, пожалуйста, Почему бы тебе не сделать мою жизнь слаще? Мои сломленные кусочки - Ты собираешь их, Не оставляй меня в полном одиночестве, Я хочу, чтобы ты была рядом, Ведь когда ты далеко, Я такой уязвимый. Ты — то единственное, Ради чего я живу. Я не хочу нуждаться в твоей любви, Я хочу чувствовать ее, И когда ты далеко, это убивает меня, О детка, пуля все равно настигнет тебя, Я просто хочу быть рядом с тобой, И я просто хочу попробовать - Сахар, Да, пожалуйста, Почему бы тебе не сделать мою жизнь слаще? Да, прямо здесь, потому что мне нужно Немного любви и немного участия, Да, покажи мне свою любовь, Сделай все правильно. Мне нужно немного сладкого, Сахар, Да, пожалуйста, Почему бы тебе не сделать мою жизнь слаще? Да, Я хочу этот капкейк, Я хочу эти конфеты, Не дай никому прикоснуться к этому. Только мне. Я сделаю первый шаг, Здесь нет выбора, Ведь, детка, ты такая сексуальная. Я не хочу играть с тобой в игры, Я не боюсь, Не притворяюсь застенчивым мальчиком, Хватит лишних движений Это мой - Сахар, Да, пожалуйста, Почему бы тебе не сделать мою жизнь слаще? Да, прямо здесь, потому что мне нужно Немного любви и немного участия, Да, покажи мне свою любовь, Сделай все правильно. Мне нужно немного сладкого, Сахар, Да, пожалуйста, Почему бы тебе не сделать мою жизнь слаще? Сахар, Да, пожалуйста, Почему бы тебе не сделать мою жизнь слаще? Да, прямо здесь, потому что мне нужно Немного любви и немного участия, Да, покажи мне свою любовь, Сделай все правильно. Мне нужно немного сладкого, Сахар, Да, пожалуйста, Почему бы тебе не сделать мою жизнь слаще?